Cookie
Cookie Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art N/A Character Information Age 29 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality INFP Occupation N/A Tribe SeaWing Residence Has yet to settle Relatives Unnamed SeaWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal SeaWong powers Quote ”Oh, don’t mind me! I’ll just go... not here..." Appearance Cookie is a dark blue, with lighter scales on his tail, neck and face, while his underbelly is a similar colour. His glowstripes are bright blue. The pale purple webbing on his back is torn, with a scar going from the tear to his right front leg. Personality Patient – Cookie is willing to put up with pretty much anything without complaint. He’ll happily listen to other dragons’ problems, and do whatever’s in his power to help out. Cookie manages to remain calm when everyone around him is loosing his head – but if he happens to feel threatened, you might not notice him slipping away. Self-sacrificing – Cookie values others’ wellbeing over his own, and will do whatever’s in his power to help them, not minding how far out of his way he’ll have to go to do so. He doesn’t seem to pay much attention to his own health, and will often overwork himself. He relies on others to make him stop as much as others rely on him for help. Easily intimidated – Cookie is far from the bravest dragon out there, a fact that he’s well aware of. He tries to put himself in uncomfortable situations to help himself get over it, but he normally ends up simply bolting. It’s not something he likes others knowing about , and he’ll try to stop a situation from escalating before his cowardly nature becomes apparent to others. History Cookie was a SeaWing soldier when the War of SandWing Succession started, and was at the front lines of one of the first battles. He hadn’t seen conflict before that point – he had mainly been on border patrols before the war started, and the idea of a fight was terrifying to him. The reality was even worse – he saw SeaWings that he knew bleeding out, and he didn’t come out unscathed either. The fact that the MudWing who scarred him ended up dead didn’t help him. If anything, it made it worse – the feeling of the blood beneath his webs chilled him to the bone. When it seemed like another battle with the MudWings would break out, Cookie was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t take the idea of being involved in another fight like that, and he came to the conclusion that the only thing he could do would be to desert. He put himself at the fringes of the fight, and slipped away when he felt nobody was looking. The next few days were spent travelling along the coast of MudWing territory, diving into the water any time he saw a MudWing approaching. After about a week of traveling, he saw another dragon approaching – this one with red scales instead of brown. Curious, he hovered overhead, before cautiously descending when he saw the dragon was a SkyWing. If they were part of the army, he reasoned, they would be in a group. It was only when he got closer that he realised the dragon had two heads, and looked in even worse condition than he was. He couldn’t just leave them there! He told the SkyWing to remain where they were as he left (not that they had the energy to get much further), and only returned when he had gathered what he thought was enough fish to feed them. After feeding, the SkyWing’s heads introduced themselves as Olympus and Everest, while Cookie also introduced himself. When the two of them had recovered their strength, Cookie asked if he could accompany them – after all, it’s not like he had any destination in mind other than ‘away from the fighting’, and he could help them out the next time they decided to walk until they collapsed from exhaustion. That was the start of the friendship between the three of them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (DarkusDragon)